There is a general need for efficient rechargeable battery packs for use as electrical power source in, for instance, electrical or hybrid vehicle applications. Besides being capable of delivering an adequate electrical power, such battery packs must be safe with regard to operation and re-charging, and ideally they should further have a long-time durability and re-chargeability, occupy as little space as possible, allow for an easy and cost-effective production, etc.
Typically, such battery packs contain a number of battery cells connected in series and/or parallel, an electronic arrangement for monitoring and controlling the cells, and a system for cooling the cells. The electronic arrangement typically includes a PCB (printed circuit board) connected to the cells and a BMS (battery management system) capable of balancing the cells and estimating the state of charge (SOC). Commonly, thin and flat (prismatic) Li-ion type cells are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,786 is directed to a member for measurement of cell voltage and temperature in a battery pack and discloses a design where a specially shaped PCB is electrically connected to serially connected unit cells as well as to temperature measuring elements attached to the surfaces of the unit cells. The PCB is further connected to a central BMS at which voltage and temperature measuring devices are mounted. An advantage of this design is stated to be the reduced need of external wiring members for connecting the cells to the voltage and temperature measuring devices.
US 2011/0274956 shows another example of a battery pack including sandwiched flat cells and cooling fins where a weld-free, frameless battery stack design is disclosed. This design is stated to simplify assembling and dissembling of the battery pack. No particular solution is disclosed regarding the electronic arrangement.
No fully satisfying battery pack for e.g. electrical or hybrid vehicle applications appears yet to have been presented so there is still a need for improvements.